A Game of Chance
by Warrior of the Stars
Summary: Nico still loves Percy, even after telling Jason he was over Percy. But, what are the chances of Percy ever feeling the same way? Jason knows, the others are suspicious, Percy and Annabeth are oblivious. After defeating Gaea, will Nico ever get his chance? Or will he remain in the lonely world he locked himself in?
1. Prologue

A Game of Chance

Main pairing: Percico, Percy/Nico (the DeadSea ship)

Summary: Nico still loves Percy, even after telling Jason he was over Percy. But, what are the chances of Percy ever feeling the same way? Jason knows, the others are suspicious, Percy and Annabeth are oblivious. After defeating Gaea, will Nico ever get his chance? Or will he remain in the lonely world he locked himself in?

Other pairings: Jasper (Jason/Piper), Frazel (Frank/Hazel), Chris/Clarisse, Tratie (Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner), Leo/Alice, Daimon/Annabeth(Later on)

OC's:

Daimon Ramirez- Son of Hephaestus: Brown hair, blue-brown eyes

Alice Finnigan- Daughter of Apollo: orangy red hair (like fire almost),grey eyes

-Prologue-

3rd person

With the war against Gaea and the giants over and done with, this seems to be a good time to celebrate. But Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, had his own reason not to. At moment, he could only sit by and watch as Percy, the demigod he's fallen head over heels over, laugh and kiss his current girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

Normally, this shouldn't be a problem. Nico would usually sneak off, go off on his own. But in this particular situation, he couldn't. He didn't have anywhere TO go, much less knew how to. There was just too many people, and he probably couldn't slip away even if he tried. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was mid-afternoon, and everyone was ecstatic about the win. Nico couldn't bring himself to be anywhere near happy, not that he was to begin with. Yeah, the battle had been hard-fought, and the victory well deserved, but with the emotions Nico's been dealing with, he couldn't bring himself to be very happy about it.

Percy, on the hand, was overjoyed. He had defeated Gaea, and lived. Not only that, his girlfriend had survived with him. But of course, he hadn't overlooked his other friends, who were the reasons he survived long enough to win. He smiled as his friends finally got the break they needed. All but Nico.

The boy had been sitting on his own for a while, which was starting to worry Percy. The fact that they had caught each other looking at each other was disturbing, because it had been happening quite frequently.

He quickly brushed it off, knowing Nico didn't wanna be bothered too much. Percy didn't know any better, he didn't know that Nico's feelings for Percy were more than just feelings of friendship, not the same as a brotherly feelings. No, Nico loved him, but Percy didn't know that. He never really did give that a thought.

Of course, the Fates knew better. Aphrodite knew better. Eros knew better. They weren't going to make it easy for the two boys. As demigods, a coincidence isn't something that happens. Coincidences don't EVER happen. So, if that's the case, maybe it was destiny they met. Maybe being demigods had nothing to do with their meeting.

Maybe they were supposed to meet each other.

The Fates wanted them to meet, not because they needed him to beat anyone (well, that may have been part of the reason), but maybe it was because Percy and Nico were meant to fall in love.

Percy's life is about to go haywire, again. Nico's life is going to be just as disastrous.

Now, the real question is: which of the two boys is going to make the first move?

* * *

Author's Note:

HEY!

I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY!

AND A NEW SPARK FOR STORIES... AND POSTING THEM ON HERE... AND HOPING THEY GET READ.

I have high hopes for this.

After reading the House of Hades, I started to ship Percico so hard.

I don't know where it came from. But nonetheless, it got me going on a story!

R&R, and hope this story is a keeper. ^.^'' Sorry for being inactive.


	2. Crushing Loneliness

Chapter 1: Crushing Loneliness

Nico's POV

It was the night after we won. I should be happy. But I'm not. We may have won, we beat Gaea, we may have beat the giants, but I really can't seem to be happy about it.

Because all I can think of is Percy.

It hurts knowing he's happier with someone else. I know I should get over it, I should be glad he's happy, but how can I when it hurts so much?

I didn't get much sleep that night, Percy always seems to find his way into my dreams. And my dreams with him don't necessarily end well.

I don't know if I want to get out of bed. I don't want to go out there to go through the pain of seeing Percy. I don't want to go out and know I don't belong.

Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed, my feet hitting the cold ground. I quickly changed into whatever was clean, and trudged out the door. Tired from the lack of sleep, I vaguely remember meeting up with Jason.

Oh yeah, Jason decided to stay here after yesterday.

There wasn't much of conversation, not that I cared. I prefer it quiet anyways. Of course, it didn't last. The last person I wanted to see right now showed up. With his girlfriend, too.

Oh, boy.

"Hey guys." Annabeth greeted. Percy quickly said hello, and Jason returned the greetings. I just quickly muttered a greeting to both.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Nico?" Percy asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah." That wasn't a complete lie. I did sleep... just not too much... reason being the guy standing in front of me. Perseus Jackson. He just nodded, and put his arm on Annabeth's shoulder, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. I inwardly groaned, and everything just hurt seeing this.

I looked down, then turned and walked off. I don't think I can stay for long without having some sort of outburst. I shouldn't be feeling the way I do, towards Percy of all people. He has a girlfriend. I walked up to a tree and sat against it.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

Why can't that be me?

Oh yeah, because Percy doesn't like me that way. He loves Annabeth, not me. What am I going to do? I'm not as smart as Annabeth is. Percy isn't going to leave her so easily, they've been through a lot. Me? What am I to Percy? The more I thought about it, the more it hurt.

Before I knew, I couldn't breathe properly, and everything hurt so bad. Tears were now streaming out my eyes. I slowly got up, and stumbled into the woods. Away from Camp. Away from Annabeth.

Away from Percy.

I don't know where I was headed, but at the moment, it was better than there. Soon, I found myself sitting in a clearing, alone. The tears kept coming.

What am I supposed to do?

I sat there for a while, having lost track of time some time ago. The tears had stopped, but I wasn't ready to go back. I wasn't ready for any of this.

Nothings hurt more than seeing Percy and knowing I'm not the one he thinks about every moment he gets.

It's not like there's much I can do. I guess I can only admire from far away.

I mean, it would take a miracle for him to ever feel that way about me. It's not like I'm anything special, and I'm definitely not good enough. Never really have been, never will be. I'll never be good enough for Percy.

In fact, especially for Percy. There's really no reason for him to like me.

I've been out here for a while. I'm not surprised no one's bothered coming to look for me.

I didn't expect anyone to.

And I intend for it to stay that way.

* * *

**A/N:**

Holy shiz, you guys like this story don't you?

2 reviews, 1 favourite, and 8 followers.

Wooow.

I'll keep note of that.

On another note, Nico has some pretty... dark thoughts in this chapter doesn't he? It's kinda depressing, but that's what the next chapter's for!

Anyways, r&r, and... hope I can update soon. I already started chapter 2. Sorry if I made anyone's heart break. ^.^''


	3. Controversial Confessions

Chapter 2: Controversial Confessions

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I had headed over to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Nico had left, and hadn't come back yet.

I'll admit, I was worried about him. But what I am I supposed to do? What CAN I do?

I sighed, as I quickly went through the normal ritual, more robotic than I should be. I walked over to my tanle, and sat down. Alone.

Alone.

I wonder how Nico put up with it like he does. I groaned, maybe I'm overthinking this. But I can't help but feel that I might be missing something.

I quickly finished breakfast, and got up. I walked out of the mess hall, and towards the training area.

But, I ended up not going there. Why?

Because out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I caught Nico sneaking off towards the lake. No one was supposed to be there right now. I bit my lip. I thought about following him.

Well, on one hand, the relationship between me and Annabeth has been pretty rocky lately. It's a little strained. Nico doesn't seem too good either...

On the other hand, I've known Annabeth longer. Even though she thought I was annoying at first... wait, didn't I think the same thing about Nico?

Wait, what?

I groaned out loud, and just followed him. Slowly creeping up, I stayed behind the cover of the trees. On the shore of the lake, I saw Nico, sitting there, knees brought up, and head buried in his his arms. Slowly, I walked out towards the boy.

"Nico?"

His head jerked up, and turned to look over his shoulder to look at me. His eyes were bloodshot and red, he looked like he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He looked away and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "Nico, come on, look at me. What's wrong?"

Nico looked down, remaining silent. I sat down beside him, and sighed.

"Nico, talk to me, please?" I almost sounded desperate. He shook his head and buried his face in his arms again. My thoughts raced. I didn't want to see him like this. "Come on, why aren't you telling me? What is it?"

He shifted so his chin rested on his arms. I looked at him, his dark eyes seem conflicted, he was tense. Then he turned to look at me, looking more like a lost puppy.

"Nico...?"

"It's nothing Percy. Leave me alone." He muttered, turning to look ahead of him again.

"Nico, it's definitely not nothing. Even I can tell you've been crying. What's up?" I pestered him. After everything he's been through, being there for him is the least I can do. He was silent.

"I can't tell you, Percy. Especially not you." He murmured. I looked at him, then my gaze turned to the lake in front of us. I wonder if my dad was listening?

"Nico, you can tell me anything. Why can't tell me this? I don't like seeing you like this, why have been crying?"

The silence lasted longer than I wanted. Longer than was comfortable.

"B-because... it w-was because... of y-you."

There.

That was the bombshell.

I sat there, shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, what did I do?" He looked away, and started to shake. I reached out, and put my hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. My voice was barely a whisper now. " , Nico, what did I do? This isn't because of Bianca is it?"

He shook his head. "No"

"No?" I was surprised. It was because of me.. but it wasn't Bianca. "Then what?"

He whimpered, and started to shake again. I put my arm around him.

"It's... it's b-because... I-I... I l-love you, Percy."

And that's what caught me completely off guard.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this story is getting more popular than I expected.**

**3 reviews,12 followers and 6 favourites.**

**It's that good, huh? Well, you know what to do, and just hope homework doesn't drown me (I got school to worry about too, you guys).**

**^.^" Let's all hope I can update some time this week.**


	4. Consequences and Miracles

Chapter 3: Consequences and Miracles

Nico's POV

That was probably the worst idea ever.

But it just slipped. He kept his arm around my shoulders, but he didn't say a word, he didn't move. That's what really scared me.

"You know what, just forget I ever said anything" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. I got up, Percy didn't even try to stop me. Before I knew it, I was running towards my cabin, with Percy telling my name behind me.

I didn't look back. Once I was in my cabin, I collapsed on my bed.

What did I just do?

I don't know how long I've been laying here for, but it didn't really matter because apparently I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes, feeling more tired than ever. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and fall asleep again. I don't think I'm ready to face the world today.

When am I ever though?

Despite these thoughts however, I got up. I didn't even bother changing because I had fallen asleep in the clothes from yesterday.

I dragged myself outside. I was expecting silence. It was early, who would be up at this time, anyway? Well, other than me.

Well, I was wrong.

There was someone out here.

No, scratch that, there are two people out here.

You'd never guess who.

That's right. Percy and Annabeth.

They were talking.

Usually, I wouldn't be one to eavesdrop. Well, I wasn't. Not intentionally.

At first, I just steered clear, and kept my distance. But it was the yelling that caught my attention. They gradually got louder, but honestly I didn't want to know what they were yelling about. I was about to go off to the training grounds when I saw Annabeth storm off, and I swear she was crying. Percy stood there, frozen.

I was tempted to walk up to him and ask what happened, but he had other plans. He turned and walked off towards the stables. I stood there for a while, thinking about something (more specifically, Percy.)

A hand landed on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nico?" I jumped a bit, and spun around to come face to face with Jason.

"What?" I stared at the blonde son of Jupiter.

"Did you tell him yet." Silence. Jason's been pestering me about telling Percy my 'not-so-secret' secret. I knew he would ask me this, just not at a time like this.

"Why?"

"Because, I just ran into Annabeth. Apparently the latest argument between Percy and her was the last straw, and they broke up."

"Oh... actually I saw that earlier. I didn't they broke up though..."

Ok, this is weird. I didn't I would ever talk about anything like this.

Then again this is Percy we're talking about.

"You should go talk to him." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"W-what?"

"Talk to Percy." He smiled. Actually, it was more like a smirk. So, I muttered something about doing it later, and walked off towards the training ground again.

Apparently that wasn't meant to be.

Why?

Because Percy almost trampled me with Blackjack, making me stumble backwards and fall on my butt.

"Woah, Nico, I didn't see you. You okay?" I nodded, slowly getting up. I looked up at Percy,seeing that he looked pretty sad, but worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, for almost being trampled, anyways." Percy gave me a sad smile before getting off Blackjack.

"About yesterday..." I tensed.

"What about it?" I was sure I was going to regret this.

He didn't say or do anything at first. Honestly, I didn't think he was going to do what he did.

But he caught me off guard, like he always does.

He kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**You guys really love this story don't you? **

**10 reviews, 27 followers, and 12 favourites.**

**Glad to know you like it. **

**Anyways, I was wondering. Do you guys want me to get Percy and Nico together within the next chapter or 2, or do you guys want me to wait and make them act all cute before getting them together.**

**Because I think I',m rushing this a bit. But the original plan was to get Percy and Annabeth to break up, and Nico and Percy together, then make them act really cute together. I just didn't think it was going to be this fast. **

**So what do you guys think? Should I wait or go the original plan?**


	5. Crack Chapter I

Crack Chapter I: Nightmares

_**A/N: Just as a note, CRACK CHAPTERS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORYLINE. So, in crack chapters, Nico and Percy may or may not be together. It just depends on the chapter (and the idea). They may or may not contain high amounts of humour, fluff, and things that may mess with your feels. Crack chapters are basically chapters that don't really fit in the storyline but are there anyways. They'll generally be pretty short.**_

_**And there's something I've forgot to add in the first couple chapters: I DON'T OWN PJO... OR HoO FOR THAT MATTER. I AM NOT RICK, OK?**_

_**CRACK CHAPTER NOTE: NICO AND PERCY ARE TOGETHER IN THIS CHAPTER!  
**_

* * *

3rd Person POV

Nico Di Angelo usually didn't let nightmares bother him. But tonight, it was a different matter. This nightmare was particularly disturbing, and unnerving.

He woke up, tears streaming down his cheeks. There was only one person he could go to like this.

A certain son of Poseidon that went by the name of Perseus Jackson. And the very one that managed to capture his heart over the last who-knows-how-many years.

The son of Hades got out of bed, out the door and quickly made his way to Cabin Three (unnoticed, of course).

* * *

Normally, Percy Jackson didn't have any trouble sleeping. But this was one of those nights where the Sea Prince just couldn't sleep.

Why?

Percy didn't really know. He just couldn't fall asleep.

He stared at the ceiling, groaning, after several attempts to try and fall asleep, which all failed miserably. He turned to look at the clock, which read: 12:30 AM. At this rate, he wasn't going to get any sleep.

Of course, when his boyfriend slipped through the door, he abandoned all thoughts of trying to fall asleep.

Rolling over and propping himself up onto his elbow, he watched the younger, dark-haired teen make his way over to his bedside.

Nico quickly went over to Percy and cuddled into bed beside him. Percy, still propped up on his one elbow, wrapped his free arm around the smaller teen, pulling him closer.

"What's up?" Percy asked, now lying down next to the Ghost King, one arm around him, and the other gently playing with his dark hair. Nico mumbled something incoherently into Percy's shirt. "What was that, Nico?"

"Nightmare" Came the quick, quiet reply. Percy smirked, knowing better than to pester him for details.

The last time that happened, Nico had hurt him, stormed off, then refused to talk to him for a week or two. Percy sighed, pushing the memory away. Better not have a repeat of the incident.

With that all in mind, Percy held Nico close, listening to his breathing draw out and slow down, indicating that the teen in his arms had fallen asleep. Percy smiled, and fell asleep not long after. It wasn't all too surprising that he was able to fall asleep with Nico with him.

Nico just had that effect on him.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, cute. Hoped it's good enough until I finish the next chapter of the ACTUAL storyline. Crack chapters are for fun.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE XD**


End file.
